Going on a train ride
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Hermione is forced to sit beside Snape on the train
1. Going on a train ride

Hermione shifted her overnight bag to her left hand as she searched for her seat on the Hogwarts Night Express bound for London. All around, students were stowing their luggage overhead.

26A...26A, Ah, it was the last seat at the back of the carriage. She could see the top of the head of the person who will be seated next to her. He/she had black hair. Hermione heaved a tired sigh. The last man who had sat next to her on the Night Express was an old Squib who was visiting a student. He stank and had a tendency to occasionally slip his hand on her thigh in the middle of the night.

Nothing can be worse than that, she thought to herself.

She reached her seat and saw that it was worse. It was Professor Snape.

Severus Snape looked up disapprovingly at Granger.

'Please tell me you are just passing through,' he said in an exagerrated suffering tone.

Hermione showed him her window seat ticket and he rolled his eyes annoyingly, pursing his thin lips.

'Aren't there carriages for professors?' she dared ask.

'No, Granger, I just relish the feeling of being seated next to Know-it-alls and folding myself into this cramped space, ' he indicated his long legs which were folded uncomfortably, his knees knocking the seat in front of him at times.

Hermione deliberately neglected to respond to his comment on Know-it-alls. 7 years of sarcasm from her Potions Master now rolled smoothly off her after much practice.

'Could you help me with my bag?' she asked, seeing that she couldn't reach the overhead compartment.

'Contrary to belief, I am not a bell boy. It is somewhat depressing to know that the Brains of the Golden Trio during peaceful times, does not even have the mental capacity to conjure a simple levitating spell to lift its own baggage.'

Hermione glared at him, biting back her tongue to keep from retorting back. Oh, 8 hours of ride is going to feel like 8 years.

Pouting, she sat down beside him in a huff, resolutely staring out the window, refusing to look at him for the entire journey.

'Granger.'

She ignored him.

'Granger,' his voice was nearer, yet she still refused to respond.

'Granger.' his lips were now beside her ear, his breath tickling her. She shuddered and turned. His face was so close, they were eye to nose.

'Yes Professor?'

She watched in fascination as he enunciated each word with his thin lips. She noticed his bottom lip was a bit chapped.

He whispered.

'Get. Off. My. Cloak.'

Oh.

Hermione quickly stood up as Snape pulled his crumpled cloak away from her.

Who in his right mind wears a cloak while seated on a train? Hermione thought irritably to herself. I'm going to sleep, the faster this journey ends, the better.

She woke up an hour later, teeth chattering. It was bloody cold, didn't the damn train have heating? The carriage lights have been dimmed as it was almost midnight and most of the passengers were asleep. The only sound was the rumbling of the train on its tracks. Oh wait, there was another sound, a soft snoring. Hermione looked beside her. Snape was slouched, fast asleep, his face partially covered by his long hair. His hands were crossed in front of him. Even in sleep, he looked tense and ready for battle.

Hermione shivered again and looked longingly at his cloak. Stealthily, she sat closer and slipped inside his cloak, wrapping half of it around her It was toasty warm from his body and she sighed in content.

I'll just wake up before him tomorrow, she thought as sleep overcame her.

Snape opened his eyes. It was almost dawn. He winced as he stretched his body. Someone was latched onto him. His defences went up automatically. He looked down at his enemy ready to hex him. When he saw that it was Granger, he relaxed and his features softened.

The girl was cuddled up to his side and had somehow stolen half of his cloak, wrapping it around her body. Her head rested on his upper forearm where she was cultivating a pool of drool on his sleeve. Perhaps she had mistaken her for a black bolster for she had one arm draped across his waist and her leg was hooked around his knee. Snape's stone cold heart gave a lurch. No one had wanted to touch him, and here Granger was, treating him like a pillow. He had to admit, the feeling was not unpleasant. However, dawn was approaching and some students will be stirring soon, so it was best she untangle herself.

Snape cleared his throat until Hermione roused.

'Time is it?' she asked sleepily.

'5am.'

'Let me sleep 1 more hour,' she muttered and snuggled closer to him.

'What the-' She had edged so close that he had no place to place his left arm. Giving up, he placed it around her body in a not-hug.

Another hour passed.

'Get up Granger, we're almost there.'

She ignored him and continued sleeping. The train whistled as it approached a tunnel. Everything went pitch black as if someone had thrown Peruvian Instant Darkness in the air.

Someone was holding her by her chin and kissing her softly, tentatively on the lips, as if shy and unsure to continue. She opened her eyes but couldn't see a thing. Whoever it was, he was a good kisser. His slightly chapped lips explored her plumper ones, tasting her strawberry lip balm. She smiled slightly and kissed him back, rubbing her balm over his lower lip. She felt his upper lip curl upward in a sneer and she kissed the sneer, smoothing it into a smile of pleasure. Emboldened, he kissed her harder, demanding her response in turn and she opened her mouth, inviting him in. Their tongues met, caressing each other as if they were old mates, him stroking, her swirling around his, causing him to let out a small whimper of pleasure. Then the darkness was receding, and the carriage was slowly filled with light as their train exited the tunnel.

Hermione could see again but her kisser was gone and her lips felt strangely alone. Snape was staring straight ahead, a frown on his face. His pursed lips slightly shiny and no longer chapped.

Hermione made to get up from his embrace but his arm around her waist refused to budge. He held her that way for awhile, refusing to look at her, his face unreadable, while his hand underneath his cloak caressed her side, the thumb grazing the underside of her breast occassionally.

As the train pulled into London station, Snape released her. She reached out toward him and he flinched automatically, shying away from her. Catching himself, he forced himself to remain still as Hermione adjusted his collar that had folded down in the night.

With a nod, he stood up. Hermione could hear his joints popping as he stretched and got her luggage from the top compartment for her.

Then without a word, with both their bags still in his hands, he exited the train.

'Sir!' she called out , running after him, wanting her luggage back.

Snape spun around, waited for her to catch up and then said in his authoritative voice that dared her to say no.

'We're having breakfast together.'


	2. Breakfast together

Hermione had no choice but to scamper after Snape as he had her bags. He was far up ahead, his one long stride matched by 3 of her steps. Weaving in and out of the crowds did not make it easier for her.

Finally he stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, picked an empty table outside and sat. Awhile later, a winded Hermione caught up and dropped on the seat opposite him. He eyed her disheveled state in amusement.

'I'll have a muffin and coffee,' Hermione said, before he could ask. Snape wrote down their orders and charmed the order slip to fly inside the shop. Then he buried his nose in the Daily Prophet, pulled up so that he did not have to look at her.

Hermione seethed in frustration at being ignored. He was a completely different person on the train. Maybe she had imagined the incident in the tunnel. What's the point of having breakfast together if he was going to ignore her? She might as well be dining with a Petrified Banshee. She kicked at her bag impatiently, cleared her throat a few times. Snape continued to ignore her.

At last, their food arrived. she took a big bite of her muffin savagely, munching loudly while reading the headilne of the Daily Prophet Snape was still holding in front of her. "Chudley Cannon wins Quidditch World Cup"

'Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about, Professor?' she asked over a mouthful of muffin. The long fingers on the paper tighened visibly and Hermione saw Snape hitch a breath.

'Manners, Granger. Don't talk with your mouth full.'

Of all the nerve. First he had sequestered her bag away and forced her to have breakfast with him while he ignored her very existence.

'If there's nothing to talk about, sir,' emphasis on the sir, 'I'll just be on my way.' She stood up.

Hermione had forgotten that Snape had been an ex-spy and spies were always on alert and watchful, even when they gave the impression they were not. The Daily Prophet was slammed down and his left hand shot out lightning quick to grasp her wrist, effectively stopping her movement.

Hermione watched as Snape brought his face closer to her. Her breathing quickened. Was he going to kiss her again? Back in the tunnel, it was easy to pass off the kiss as momentary lapse of judgement, it was dark and they were still groggy from sleep. But here? Out in the open? This was different.

Snape leaned to the front, his right hand brushing up lightly against her cheek. His fingers caressed the side of her lip gently and he plucked a crumb of muffin away.

'Stay,' he commanded and release his hold on her.

The obedient student in Hermione automatically sat down while the rebel in her (thanks to 7 years with Harry and Ron) protested, they were not in school at the moment, she did not have to jump when he said to. In the end, curiosity won out.

She watched as he methodically sliced his bacon and eggs into small pieces before putting them in his mouth. A small frown crossed his features when he swallowed.

'Something wrong with the food?' she asked.

'It tastes of strawberry, I specifically did not order strawberries.'

Hermione stifled a guffaw. Snape seemed to have forgotten about her lip balm that had rubbed off onto his lips during their ahem...exchange. It was just pure luck that she had chosen a clear chap stick instead of her usual pink one otherwise ... She sniggered quietly.

When Snape was almost done, Hermione checked the time. Damn she was going to miss the event. The reason she was in London in the first place.

'Sir, I really have to go.'

'Where to?'

'Trafalgar Square.'

'It's on my way. I'll apparate us.' Us, that word sent a pang to his chest. He hadn't used a sentence that included 'us' for a long time. How utterly pathetic, he thought, disgusted with himself. He handed her her bag. Hermione stepped closer to him as he put a polite hand on her narrow waist so that they could perform side-along Apparation, wrapping his cloak once more around them, which wasn't necessary to apparate, but she made no comment on that. The movement felt natural and comforatble, as if they had been in each other's personal space for years instead of a day. She could smell his after shave, a musky pleasant scent she could not identify.

Hermione smiled up at him while he stared straight ahead. The only acknowledgement a brief caress of his thumb on her waist. With a crack, they disappeared from Diagon Alley.

author's note *to be continued*  
>Any guesses where they're going?<p>


	3. Meeting him

They appeared in a dark alleyway just south of Whitcomb. Hermione stumbled a step forward and Snape's arm around her waist tightened to balance her.

'Your apparating skills needs work,' he commented dryly. Trafalgar Sq was filled with thousands of people, milling about.

'What sort of event is this?' he asked, narrowly avoiding a couple of teens bumping into him. His most threatening glare bounced off them harmlessly as one of the couple called him a cosplay git and ran off.

'It's a movie premiere,' Hermione explained, 'My favourite actor's attending..'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'It ceases to amaze me, Granger, that there is room in your know-it-all brain to fawn over a male heartthrob.'

'Why don't I go about your business and you yours, sir?'

He nodded. 'I believe that will be best.' And he turned to leave.

Hermione watched his retreating back with a slight hint of disappointment. There was an uproar as the first limos arrived. Pushing Snape to the back of her mind, Hermione elbowed her way to the front. She had fancied this actor since she was 13 and this was the perfect opportunity to get his autograph.

'Oy!' she exclaimed as the crowd pushed back. Someone's feet tripped her up and she fell, breaking her fall with her knees and hands. Nobody seemed to care as she scrambled to her feet to avoid being trampled over. A hand closed around her elbow, helping her up.

'Thanks,' she muttered to her benefactor. When she looked up, she saw it was Snape.

'You came back..'

'As confident as I am in your ability to defeat Voldemort, I am doubtful you will survive this,' he motioned to the crowd that was going wild as the actors stepped out of their cars.

With Severus behind her, Hermione inched her way to the front slowly. Amazingly, the crowd parted around them and she experienced no more than a shove or two. She could've sworn Snape was using Confundus charm on them. She reached for his hand, grasping it, just in case they were separated from each other in the crowd.

Finally they arrived at the front of the line. Snape stood behind her, his height and sullen demeanor discouraged others from coming too close. It felt good, she had to admit, to have someone always looking out for her. She remembered the selfless way he had pushed her behind him when Remus transformed. This was the same but less life threatening. She squeezed his hand that was resting near her hip briefly. She could feel his breath fanning the top of her head. She was also very aware of the lower half of his body coming to very close contact to her bottom. Her stomach fluttered.

But then screams of the actor she had been waiting for distracted her.

'ALAN! ALAN!'

Snape grimaced as a hysterical woman screamed the name into his ear.

The British actor waved politely as he stepped on the red carpet and approached the area where the fans were cordoned off. Hermione started shrieking as well.

'Merlin..' Snape groaned inwardly, eyeing the actor with distaste. What does she see in him? The guy's practically ancient, straw colored hair greying to almost white, droopy eyes, big nose, thin lips. Save for the color of their hair and eyes, we're almost identical. We're even the same gangly height. That's probably what I'm going to look like when I get old. If I live to that age, he thought to himself.

'HERMIONE! H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.!' Hermione was spelling her name out to Alan as he signed an autograph for her. When he handed the book back, Alan looked up and caught Snape sneering at him. His eyes landed to Snape's hands resting around her hips.

'You take good care of her, alright?' he said to Snape before moving on to the next line of fans.

The crowd surged forward once more, pushing Snape roughly against Hermione. She fitted snugly against him and realized in a daze, that he was semi-erect, brushing up against the small of her back. He waited for her protests about the inappropriateness of his actions but she wasn't doing anything. When he made to move away, Hermione placed a hand on his, halting him.

She turned around to leave and was pushed up against Snape. Now she could feel him on her stomach. He looked down at her and was surprised to see his desire reflected in hers. He blinked a few times trying to clear his head but her close proximity to him was not helping matters especially when she put her hand on his chest. Once she felt how hard his heart was beating, he was doomed.

There it was again, that feeling back on the train. Hermione looked up, saw that his lips were dry, again. Her thumb caressed his lower lip and she marveled at how soft it felt considering how frequent his lips were spent pursed and sneering. She was surprised Snape did not pull away, in fact the hand around her hips tightened, pulled her closer. His full erection on her tummy now just felt maddening.

'We should go-' She was surprised he had spoken and his voice was rough with desire and it turned her insides to liquid. She was barely able to nod. Clasping her hands in his long fingers, Snape led Hermione away from the crowd back to the alley they had appeared in.

When they were alone, he backed her up against the wall, his lips descending on hers, crushing her. She mewled at his urgency, her actions egging him on. He devoured her, demanding she kiss him back just as savagely. She reached for his waist but he pulled away, knowing he would not be able to last. It had been too long for him. Reluctantly he pulled away.

'Strawberries,' he muttered, eyes still closed, the word rolling off his tongue like a foreign accent. 'What it is you admire about the old git Alan?'

Alan who? Hermione was so thoroughly ravished she had Alan completely off her mind. Oh, Alan. The actor.

'Well he's nothing to look at especially with that large nose. But he has the most amazing British accent and silky voice that just melts me...' Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she used to describe Alan also fitted Snape perfectly.

'Didn't you have affairs to attend to, sir?'

'Yes, I had to go to a Muggle Bank. It was closed, bank holiday it seemed.'

'What now?'

'You got what you came for - '

Not exactly, Hermione thought in amusement.

'So you're free to go,' he released her from being pinned to the wall, regret in his features, Hermione noted.

'Well, I could stay overnight here if you would have. I could check out the library tomorrow, do some shopping.'

'We'll get some rooms tonight, then.'

~to be continued~


	4. Mutual ministrations

Warning: NC-17 ahead.

If you don't like, don't read this.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~ 'Sorry, Professor Snape. We only have one last room available, today being a bank holiday and the premiere in town,' the barkeeper said. They were back in the Leaky cauldron, looking for rooms to spend the night.<p>

Snape cursed silently. He was about to give the barkeep a piece of his mind but Hermione, always the calm one, stepped in.

'We'll take the 1 room,' she said, knowing Snape would not ask for the room, unwilling to risk her reputation.

Snape snatched the room key from the barkeep. 'Keep your thoughts to yourself if you value your life,' he threatened.

'This is a very cramped room,' Hermione uttered as she unlocked the door. She sensed Snape coming up behind her and settling their bags down. The room was only a few feet across, two steps and it led to the tattered, single bed, one on each side of the room. She took out her wand and cast a complicated charm to expand the room, it widened but only by a bit. There was only so much magic could do.

'Not bad, Granger,' Snape commented. Hermione realized that was the closest he came to complimenting her.

He sat down on one of the single bed. It creaked alarmingly and sagged down.

'We'll settle down for the night and get about business tomorrow.'

Hermione nodded already opening her bag to change to her nightgown. There was no place for privacy, so she turned around to remove her clothing. Snape conveniently averted his eyes, but not before catching a glimpse of her smooth back and the curve that ended down her buttocks. He felt himself getting aroused again. Twice in a day? You're behaving like a hormonal teenager, he chastised himself and started reciting potion ingredients in his head.

Hermione left her wand on lumos so she could read undisturbed. Snape settled on his side of the room, turned on side away from her (away from temptation!) and slumbered off.

Hermione woke up with a start, disoriented at the unfamiliar surroundings. It was still dark out and everything was quiet. She groaned inwardly, everytime she jerked awake in the morning, there was no going back to sleep. Unless... she snuck her hands under her blanket.

Snape had always been a light sleeper and he opened his eyes when he heard her stifled gasp. Restraining himself from jumping out of bed, he silently turned so that he could face her bed. Hermione was writhing under her blankets, her knees drawn up, he could see the shape of them under the sheets.

He frowned. Was she in pain? Should he get up to check?

Then she moaned. In need. And Severus Snape's blood froze.

Hermione Granger was masturbating in the same room in a bed next to his.

His instinct told him to turn over and cast Muffliato, but he was curious and her silent ministrations were turning him on maddeningly. He was after all, still a man, with needs. And this will be closest they will ever be as teacher and student.

In the dark, he watched as she stroked herself, the blanket shifting continuously. She was arching her back deliciously, her eyes closed savoring the moment.

Without realizing it, his own hand moved down to stroke himself, grimacing at the sensitivity of his cock. He propped one leg up, and freed his engorged member, controlling his breath so that she won't hear. He pumped his cock in time with her strokes that were becoming more urgent and uncontrolled.

'Oh yes... Severusssss...'

Did he hear right? Did she just call out his name? The sight of the young woman pleasuring herself, hands roaming over her own body, tweaking her nipples to hardness, this was a sight he knew he will not experience again. He couldn't stop a groan from escaping his lips.

Her eyes opened and she saw him, across the room, masturbating. Their eyes locked, but their hands on their own bodies never halted. Hermione slowly turned down her blanket. Snape's eyes roamed over her body in the dark hungrily. He won't be able to control himself much longer. And yet he will not take the first step to violate his own student.

Always the one to take matters in her own hands, Hermione got up and crossed the room to him. He watched passively as she laid on top of him, covering him with her body. Gulping as she planted kisses on his neck, unbuttoning his night robes as she kissed lower. Her fingers running lightly over his ribs, teasing his nipples erect. When her rosy mouth closed over his nipple, Snape lost all control. All sanity. To hell with repercussions.

He grasped her hips firmly, grinding his cock against her panty-clad wet core. Oh yes, she was already sopping wet due to her earlier ministrations.

'Tell me to stop,' he commanded.

Hermione's reply was the thrust of her hips against him.

'Tell me to stop,' he repeated, 'before I lose control and make you mine,' he hissed in warning.

She hushed him with a searing kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth directly, expressing her need through her actions. The tip of his cock was making an indentation on her panties, trying to gain entry. He thrusted impotently against the covered slick wetness, occasionally hitting her clit, causing her to moan in pleasure.

'Please..' she begged.

He took a breast in his mouth, suckling it with his talented tongue, kneading another with his hands.

'Please..' she begged again, writhing above him.

'What do you want, witch?'

He forced her to look at him. 'What do you want from me, Hermione?'

'Everything.'

Snape flipped her over, kneeling between her spread thighs. Roughly he bunched her nightgown up, tore the offending undergarment that was in his way. He slid into her, his entire length all at once, holding her down as she whimpered at the sudden violation. He waited until she had adjusted to his size then started thrusting, slamming into her again and again. The mattress sagged and the bed creaked under their efforts. She was tight like a vise and enveloped his cock fully. He leaned downward, lips close to her ear.

'You like men with voices like mine?' he whispered, his words sexing her mind as he fucked her. Her reaction told him she liked it very much so. 'Do you touch yourself after my Potions lecture getting off to the sound of my voice?' His tongue flicked out into her ear. Hermione's moans became more urgent and she clenched around his cock.

'Come for me, Hermione. I'm going to fuck you til you come, you naughty girl.. yesssss.'

He pistoned into her rapidly, the bed creaking in time with his thrusts, as he felt her climax around him. She moaned so loud, he clamped a hand over her mouth in alarm, fearing that she'd wake the entire inn. Feeling his balls draw up, Snape pumped a few more times, eyes closed in concentration. He let out a small oh, as he released himself inside her. The poor single bed they were lying on, chose that moment to collapse.

Hermione cried out in surprise as the legs gave way and they ended up on the floor. Snape had covered her body with his on instinct. Slowly he braced himself up on his elbows. He was all sweaty from their exertions and had a sated smirk on his face.

'We broke the bed,' he stated the obvious, one finger tracing idle lines between her cleavage.

'Yes YOU did.'

'If you hadn't been solo-ing over there, this wouldn't have happened, you know.'

'You shouldn't have been watching.'

'Well, then you shouldn't have been so loud. The way you were carrying on, I thought you wanted an audience and...participant.'

'Of all the -' He silenced her with a kiss. She responded in kind. With a wave of his hand, a blanked covered their cooling bodies. He spooned himself behind her, nose buried in the fragrant of her hair. Hmm...strawberries. His cock stirred. Down, boy. There'll be plenty time for that later.

'We'll fix the bed in the morning,' Hermione muttered stifling a yawn.

She felt him nod into her hair and soon the pair was fast asleep.

THE END


End file.
